


Carryout

by Marksman18



Series: Carryout AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Confused Danny Fenton, Heartbreak, Marriage, Mpreg, Redemption, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: Vlad Masters hasn't seen his ex Walter since he found out the man had thought that they weren't in a relationship, just sex. Two anonymous drunken flings and a  heartfelt sobfest with Walker later, he's closing in on 'happy' and he has a steady relationship with the ghostly warden. He doesn't even spend all day crying about his failed relationship like he used to. He's even approaching 'friends' with Jack and Maddie. Now, though, there's a little, teeny, tiny, but oh so significant problem: Vlad's pregnant and he has no idea who the father is.At least Walker is a southern gentleman who believes that if there's even the slightest chance for the baby to be his he should take responsibility and so he proposed.At least Vlad won't be alone in this.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Jack Fenton & Vlad Masters, Maddie Fenton & Vlad Masters, Vlad Masters/Walker, Vlad Masters/Walter Weston
Series: Carryout AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad settled deeper into the plush chair as he swung his socked feet up to rest on the desk and pulled his container of Chinese takeout closer to himself. It really said a lot about how far he and Walker's relationship had come that he was allowed to eat takeout from the human world in the warden's office.

Vlad grabbed a piece of sweet and sour chicken with his chopsticks and then frowned before he could get it to his mouth because his left sock had bunched up a little and was becoming uncomfortable. The halfa put down his takeout on the desk and gave his sock the dirtiest look he could muster as he pulled it back up to its proper place on his thigh. He picked back up his food and tossed the piece of chicken in the air and caught it in his mouth as he settled back into the chair. A proud little grin split his face and he did a tiny little happy dance at his success. This _was_ the first time he caught it on the first try, after all.

Vlad picked up another piece and dipped it in a glowy green mixture of kale, honeydew, and ectoplasm before biting into it and purring in delight. Damn, his cravings were weird.

The halfa ate his carryout in silence and occasionally opened random drawers of the desk just to see what was in them. He really didn't need to know or even care what was within, he was just bored. He found files, files, more files, and oh, the rulebook Walker always sited rules from. Intriguing. Very, very intriguing. He picked it up with his powers and paged through it, scanning the mostly arbitrary rules and finding some rather amusing; No public displays of illusory powers without a permit, no walking backwards in dark areas, no crossing streets while walking on one's hands, no keeping of donkeys in bathtubs, no carrying an ice cream cone in your back pocket on Sundays, no strolling through the ghost zone while playing a violin, etc. Some of the rules were understandable and even good ones; no theft of personal property and no murder, for instance. The halfa shrugged to himself, then closed and dropped the book back into its drawer and closed the drawer. Vlad used his powers to pull his mug of tea (_god_ he missed coffee) into his hand and took a sip, then put it back and resumed his bored eating.

The door opened and Vlad looked up, expecting to see Walker, and froze with a piece of chicken halfway to his mouth. The three teenagers staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed were in no way Walker. Vlad stared equally wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the trio. No one moved, no one said anything. He wasn't sure if anyone even blinked. He was unsure of how long their staring contest lasted, but it was over when, simultaneously, all four asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Vlad put down his carryout and sat upright in the chair. He knew how he looked; purple thigh high socks, a pair of black satin boxers, one of the long sleeve shirts that Walker would wear on the occasions when he was just relaxing, and his hair pulled back in a clip because he simply couldn't be bothered to deal with it. The eldest halfa gave Danny and his friends an expectant look. "_Well?_ Why are you three here?"

"We need to tell Walker something important," Sam said, her face more suspicious than Danny's was (and _that_ was saying something), "Why are _you_ here?"

This seemed to shake Danny and Tucker out of their stunned trance and gained their attention. "Yeah, Frootloop," the youngest halfa said, suspicion seeping into his tone, "Why _are _you here?"

Vlad stiffened in his seat and crossed his arms. "Well- you see-" Vlad cut himself off and glared.  
Danny mimicked Vlad's posture. "I _know_ you weren't here to fuck Walker. Your still clothed and Walker isn't here."

Vlad blushed neon pink. "How _dare_ you, Daniel! What the _hell_ do you think gives you the right to say that!?" Now, now Vlad was pissed. He had been mildly embarrassed before but now he was _pissed_.

Danny stood straighter in an attempt to seem taller. "I _dare_ easily, _Frootloop_. What gives me the right to say that is if you and Walker are scheming something dangerous then I have the damn right to know! And if you _aren't_ scheming anything, which is obviously probably a lie, then why the _fuck_ else would you be here!?"

"**I have a life outside of scheming, Daniel!**" Vlad shouted at the sixteen year old. This outburst took all three teenagers aback. Vlad was _furious._ Something _had_ to be off if he was able to get this mad just from a little suspicious prodding. He wouldn't have said that if he _was _scheming anything, so it was safe to assume that whatever was wrong was something more personal. Vlad looked ready to attack.

"Who's shirt are you wearing, dude?" Tucker, beginning to go into mild panic and thus just pointing out random observations in an unconscious attempt to calm himself, asked. At least it threw Vlad off and he looked mildly less murderous."What?" Vlad was now jus sitting there, in Walker's chair, staring in confusion at Tucker. Tucker motioned to Vlad's shirt.

"It's like, three sizes too big and I've never seen you wear anything too big or too small before so I'm pretty sure it's not your shirt."

Vlad slowly looked down at his shirt, then back to the three teenagers, then back to the shirt. Vlad blinked. "My..... shirt?"

Just at that moment, someone turned the doorknob.

"Hey, darling, hope you're enjoying that-" Walker cut himself off as he looked up and saw the three teenagers in his office. "What are _you_ three doing here?" The warden commanded.

"Uh...." The trio said together, suddenly forgetting both Vlad and the reason they came to Walker's prison in the first place.

Vlad huffed and crossed his arms. "Apparently they're here to harass me, Kingston."

"Kingston?" The trio once again said together, confused. Walker glared at them.

"Vlad and I happen to be on a first name basis. Now. Unless you actually have somethin' _i__mportant_ to say to me you are to get outta my office."

The three, still unable to remember why they were there, were quickly ushered out of the office, Danny only pausing to say, "Wait your first name is _Kingston?_" as they were shoved out the door and it locked behind them. They spent several long minutes just standing there, staring, as they faintly heard talking from within that wasn't quite loud enough to discern the actual words.

"Was Vlad wearing Walker's shirt?" Tucker asked to break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad inspected himself thoroughly in the mirror, making sure he looked perfectly put together and very much like a healthy normal human male. It was too early for him to _really_ be showing that much anyway and even if someone noticed him a bit rounder around the midsection and was crass enough to mention it, it could easily be brushed off as him eating too much comfort food. The silver-haired halfa was going to dinner at the Fenton household, and he hoped no one would catch on to his.... _condition_. Or the fact that he could easily out-eat Jack and still be hungry. His fire core burned up calories so fast he was always hungry anyway, even immediately after eating. He should probably eat something before he went over. Vlad still had an hour before he was expected, he had time.

Vlad ran a hand across his hair to make sure no hairs were loose, and then teleported into his kitchen. From the fridge he grabbed a carton of orange juice and the Olive Garden he'd ordered earlier, and set it on the counter.

The halfa looked down at himself in nervousness and bit back a whine as he easily saw his growing midsection. He'd already had to get a few new suits since his old ones were tailored to fit him _before. _At least Maddie had insisted upon "casual" wear for dinner at her house, so he wouldn't have to wear something close fitting enough to have it be blatantly obvious. He was only about nine weeks along and he was a man, people would just think he was getting fat. Vlad had to lean forward and rest his head in his hands at that thought to fight off tears. God he hated how emotional he was getting. Once he was sure he wasn't going to burst into tears, he leaned back and sat down on a stool by the counter as he opened up the takeout container.

The food was cold and not as good as he'd hoped, but it was gone quickly enough and he had downed the entire carton of orange juice. He delt with the trash and sighed heavily as he made his way down to his lab, rubbing absentminded circles into his stomach as he went. The halfa had told Jack and Maddie about a smaller, more compact vehicle he'd designed to travel through the Ghost Zone with and asked if they could just unlock the portal for him when he got there and texted or called them. Jack had been excited to learn that Vlad had more interest in ghosts than the public knew and had been overenthusiastic about it, while Maddie had been somewhat more suspicious of why Vlad had built such a thing, but ultimately agreed. She could understand wanting to avoid an ex one had had their heart shattered into a million pieces by.

Vlad unlocked his portal and got into the vehicle, powering it on and revving its engine, then drove out into the Ghost Zone, pointing a small device at the swirling vortex behind him to trigger the portal door's close-and-lock mechanism as he left.

* * *

Danny frowned as he waited in the lab with his parents. His dad was constantly checking his phone for a text or call from Vlad to open the portal door and let him in while his mom was waiting boredly and flipping through one of the notebooks she'd made Vlad give her in exchange for allowing him in her house. Danny had read through it under the guise of wanting to learn about ghosts from an outside perspective to make sure it didn't contain anything that could let his parents know about the existence of halfas. The ink was smudged in a lot of places and it was covered in coffee stains, some of the pages had been torn out, one of the pages showed clear signs of being burned and another looked like it'd been _stabbed_ in a fit of rage. Maddie had chosen that one for two reasons: one, it had "Ghost Behavior: Obsessions, Emotions, and Morality <strike>in the eyes of a dead person</strike>" scribbled in marker on the cover, and two, Vlad had looked surprised to see it and had tried to hide it. Danny assumed that Vlad had tried hiding it because of its atrocious condition, since when he read through it he found absolutely no evidence that it could clue Maddie in on halfas or either of them's secret. The younger halfa intended to corner Vlad and demand answers as to why he was at Walker's prison that day two weeks prior as soon as his parents left the older halfa unattended.

Jack's phone buzzed and the large man squealed in excitement as he ran over to the switch to unlock and open the portal. Maddie shut the book and muttered something to herself as she looked up to watch Vlad and his slender ghost zone vehicle enter the lab. Vlad was caught up in a crushing bearhug as soon as he stepped out of the sleek vehicle and had to repetitively hit Jack's arm and force out the words "I can't breathe" before the massive man realized his friend's predicament and relinquished his hold on him. Danny eyed Vlad as the older halfa tried to talk his way into the whole group going upstairs and out of the lab.

Honestly, Danny couldn't blame him for wanting out of the lab. It was full of unsettling things that were capable of harming ghosts.

"Mom, Dad? I'm hungry and if Vlad has any understanding of social etiquette he's hungry, too." Danny started walking up the stairs and when he glanced back to make sure the adults were following him he caught a look of immense gratitude on Vlad's face. Once everyone was upstairs and the basement door was shut, Danny stepped over to where his sister was standing and made no attempt at hiding the fact that he was staring at Vlad. His mom noticed his staring, looked back and forth between her son and her husband's best friend from college for a moment, then laughed.

"Oh, that's right, Danny," she said with a wave of her hand, "You've never really seen Vlad in casual clothes!" The woman gestured to the oversized comfy-looking green sweater and casual chinos the man was wearing and missed the look of slight discomfort on the elder halfa's face. Danny didn't miss it. That look meant that something about how he looked was upsetting him. What could Vlad have about how he looked upsetting him? Vlad was an okayish looking guy in Danny's opinion, it was usually his _personality_ that scared people off. Was Vlad feeling that he didn't look good enough because of his break up with his ex? The group entered the kitchen and Maddie insisted that everyone take a seat at the table as she served up the food.

Jack pulled Vlad into a discussion of that little vehicle the silver haired man had arrived in and Maddie and Jazz listened, although Jazz was only half listening as she ate and read through the textbook she'd need the next year at college, and Danny simply stared at the older halfa. _S__omething_ had to be wrong. Vlad was acting jumpy and nervous, he seemed more upset about his appearance than Danny had ever seen him (including the time Danny had to help Vlad get ready for his first date with Walter Weston, and _boy_, had Vlad been a wreck), and the man was eating so fast that one moment his plate was full and the next it was _empty_ while Jack's was still half full.

When Vlad noticed along with Jack and Maddie that his plate was already empty, he let out a sheepish laugh, "I suppose I was rather hungry, wasn't I?"

Jack let out a bellowing laugh as Maddie let out a tiny chuckle. Vlad looked distinctly nervous and excused himself to the bathroom. Danny watched him go, then horked down his food and made up some lie about him having some school project he needed to finish. In all honesty, he _did_ need to do the project that had been assigned three weeks ago that he hadn't even started, but he wasn't going to do it. He was going to corner Vlad.

Danny ran off to his room and locked the door, then he went ghost and headed invisibly to the downstairs bathroom where Vlad was staring at himself in the mirror. Danny slipped into visibility and briefly reveled in the older halfa's startled expression. He knew halfas couldn't sense one another, although the few ghosts with ghost senses could sense halfas. It was rather odd, to be honest. Danny gave Vlad a solid glare as he set his feet on the ground.

"Daniel-"

"Why were you at Walker's prison two weeks ago?" Danny demanded quietly. Quick and right to the point. Vlad winced a little bit at the question.

"Do we have to do this _now_ Badger?" Vlad muttered with a pleading look in his eyes. Wow. Vlad, _pleading?_ Genuine _pleading?_ Now Danny had seen everything. Danny's eyes hardened and he felt them glow more strongly.

"Yes. Tell me. What were you doing at Walker's prison?"

Vlad averted his eyes and chewed his thumbnail.  
"Why were you in Walker's office?"

Vlad sighed heavily, but still didn't say anything.

"Why were you _wearing Walker's shirt and eating human world takeout?_"

Vlad heaved a heavier sigh and finally said something. "Kingston is my fiancé. We were spending time together to get used to each other's idiosyncrasies."

Danny was taken aback by this news. "_You're marrying Walker?_"

Vlad huffed and gave the sixteen year old a glare. "Yes, Daniel, I'm marrying Walker."

_"Why?"_

"Well, uh," Vlad was nervous now and put a hand on the back of his neck. How would he do this? Did he even have to say anything yet? It wasn't like it was particularly obvious yet maybe he could sneak out of the bathroom and make up some excuse to go home and hide or something. Yeah, yeah, he could do that.

"Vlad answer me. Why are you marrying Walker?" Danny apparently wasn't going to let him out of the building without the truth. Vlad sat heavily on the lid of the toilet. He murmered out the truth, so quickly and quietly that the younger halfa didn't get the chance to hear it.

"What?" Danny asked as he stood a little closer to him. Vlad took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stared in shock at the older halfa. There was no way he could've said that. Danny must've misheard him. Danny stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around a little in hopes of maybe clearing out some wax that might be making him hear things and then said, "I'm, I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Could you repeat that?"

Vlad gave Danny an outright murderous glare and bared his fangs as he gritted out, "I'm pregnant."

Danny let out a nervous laugh, "Now, you see, I'm pretty sure I still misheard you. It's crazy but it sounded like you said you were _pregnant_. So crazy. Haha."

Vlad snarled and grabbed the teen by the front of his suit. "_You heard right, Daniel. I. Am. Pregnant._" Vlad hissed, his face mere inches from Danny's. The look of raw panic and confusion in the boy's eyes almost made the older halfa laugh, but he was still too mad to do so and he simply let go of the fabric and sat back down on the lid of the toilet. Danny stuttered in his disbelief for a solid minute, half-formed sentence starters and words tumbling from his mouth as he rambled until, _finally_, an actual sentence made its way through.

"Vlad, what the fuck."

It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. That was, after a moment of utter silence, followed by, "How even? How did-? How is that even _possible_? You're a _cisgender man_ that shouldn't- I mean, you _are_ a cis man, right? I don't wanna be an ass if not but-"

Vlad cut the boy's rambling off there, not wishing for him to go any further in his rambling for fear he'd send himself into a full-blown panic. "Calm down, Badger, I _am_ a cis man. It happened because I'm half ghost and I- well, you can guess what I did."

Danny felt around behind him for the sink and leaned all his weight into it. "H-holy shit."

Vlad huffed and crossed his arms. "Now, I'm going to flush the toilet to make it seem like I had a valid reason to be in here for so long and I am going to go back out there and make painful small talk before I've spent enough time that it's socially acceptable to leave and I can go home, and _you,_" Vlad emphasized with a sharp point to the teenage halfa, "Are going to go back to your room and not tell _anybody_ about this and at least _pretend_ you're working on that project that's due on Friday, understand? And yes, Daniel, I'm keeping an eye on you. I want to be able to know if your parents have made something potentially dangerous to us as soon as they make it. I don't want to hear about you being wasted by your own parents through Jack bragging to me over the phone if there's a chance I could've done something to prevent it."

Danny gulped and nodded. Vlad _did_ have a point on that last bit. The younger halfa should've expected Vlad to still be spying on them, only now it seemed like it was his creepy way of showing that he cared. Still very creepy, though. "Okay," he said once he finally found his voice again, "But take your cameras out of my room! Keep your creepy spy stuff to the lab and kitchen and living room!"

The silver haired man huffed out a small almost-laugh, "Fine, but you might want to stop pretending to be Spider-Man on your ceiling when your parents are home. They might walk in and assume you're posessed if they see you sitting like that."

Danny turned a vibrant shade of green and couldn't stop a small indignified sound. He hadn't wanted _anyone_ to know that he sometimes replicated the scene in The Amazing Spider-Man when Peter sat in the corner of his ceiling and read. The teen made a quick escape through the ceiling and Vlad turned on the tap and splashed water in his face to try to clear his head and phased the water off into the sink. The silver haired man took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Vlad let out an exaughsted breath as he heard the bast doors of the Fenton portal close behind him. Making small talk with Jack and Maddie while he tried to avoid any and all probing questions about his love life and physical and mental wellbeing was maddening.

Apparently, Maddie had noticed that Vlad had put on a little weight, and at her offhand comment on the best ways to work off the post-breakup ice cream weight the desire to grab her by the throat and throw her across the room reared its head. He was able to stamp down that urge into a manageable and socially acceptable glare without actually causing her any harm. The halfa knew he should go home, to his own house in the human world, but the lure of his fiancé's lair to gripe and whine and spend time with the spectral warden was too strong to resist and he set a course in the opposite direction of his own portal. He knew that Walker was likely to meet him as soon as he got close, especially since he hadn't _actually _gone through the effort of doing the paperwork required to bring his vehicle into the Ghost Zone.

Vlad gave the warden a cheeky grin and waved as the skeletal-faced ghost stared discontentedly at him and then pinched what used to be the bridge of his nose before having his guards escort Vlad's slim little vehicle the rest of the way to the prison.

"Vlad, why?" Walker said once his fiancé had parked the vehicle and gotten out.

"It's nice to see you, too, Kingston. I was just out for a _lovely_ little drive and thought I'd _stop by._" Vlad's sarcasm was almost palpable, and after a firm look from the ghost the halfa huffed, "I just got done with a 'friendly dinner' with Jack and Maddie."

Walker sighed and gently looped an arm around Vlad's waist, guiding him through the halls of the prison to his office. "Once we get behind closed doors, feel free to rant. I know how they get ya, Darling."

"Thank you," Vlad was relieved to know his fiancé was willing to listen to him vent, and _cared_ enough to do so. The halfa leaned his head against the warden's shoulder as they walked. As soon as they reached his office and entered he broke away from his fiancé and started to pace and Walker sat down in his office chair.

"Of all the _nerve_ of her! I can't believe she noticed! She noticed that I'm a _tiny bit rounder_ around the midsection and she. Called. Me. _Fat!_ How dare she! I mean, she didn't use that exact word but still! She had the _nerve_ to suggest some exercises that she said are 'great for working off that post-breakup muffin top!' Maddie said I have a _muffin top!_" The halfa spat out the words (namely 'fat' and 'muffin top') like they left a horrible taste in his mouth. "And Jack nearly crushed me with those hugs! And that _insufferable_ small talk! I hate small talk! Not to mention how odious I felt when I ate faster than Jack and Maddie stared at me like I'd grown a second head! And Daniel! where does he get off cornering me in a _bathroom_ and refusing to leave me alone until I tell him what he wants to know!" Vlad paused in his angry pacing and met Walker's polite stare and said, in a significantly calmer voice, "Oh, and by the way, Daniel knows about you and I and the baby now. He refused to let me leave the bathroom I was hiding in until I told him why I was here two weeks ago and then he grilled me on why we're getting married. That reminds me: we are _definitely_ having the ceremony _before_ I get _fat._" Vlad spat the word 'fat' again and resumed pacing, and Walker took the opportunity of the lull in ranting to motion for him to come closer. The irritable halfa stopped his pacing and once he was within arm's reach the ghostly warden pulled him closer by his hips, grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Darling, I want you to know that you're not fat, and eatin' more than one oversized human doesn't make you repulsive. You've got a _plasma core_, and you burn through calories faster than a hummin'bird's. If you ate any less you'd starve, and I don't wanna see you starving yourself because of some comment from someone who doesn't know the first thing about you. Especially not right now, when you've gotta eat even more."

Vlad sighed and laced his fingers with Walker's as the warden leaned slightly forward to nuzzle his belly. "I _know_, I know, it's just-" Vlad sighed heavily and then let out a tiny squeak as the ghostly warden carefully picked him up and set him on the desk. Walker gently gripped the hem of his green sweater and phased it off, leaving the halfa's torso bare. The warden's hands rested on his sides as he kissed every bit of bare skin he could reach, lingered on each scar, and caressed the small barely-there swell of his middle. Vlad's face was turning a vibrant pink, no matter how often his fiancé lavished him with such attention, he still couldn't get used to it. The halfa looped his hands around the large ghost's neck, his thumbs rubbing gently at the base of his skull, and tried to pretend he wasn't about to cry because of how overwhelmed by the warden's affection he was. Unfortunately, tears did escape his eyes and drip down his face, landing both on the brim of Walker's hat and on his own lap.

Walker looked up and, upon seeing his soon-to-be mate crying, reached up cradled the halfa's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Hey. Hey, Vlad, darling? What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

Vlad's hands reached up and squeezed at the warden's hands and wrists, his breath hitching as he stuttered out, "I l-love you, Kingston."

Walker gave him a gentle smile, and stood to place gentle kisses on each of the halfa's eyes and finally on his lips, "I love you too, Vladislav."


End file.
